Recruiting Commences
Recruiting Commences is the thirty-first episode of SBFW Quest. It aired on January 8, 2020, and is written by FireMatch. Transcript (The trio is now in the cave, exploring) Matchy: This place looks deserted. I could’ve sworn there were people here a minute or two ago. Purple: They’re probably hiding from us. Must have heard us talking or something. Crazy: (yelling) Anyone here?! (the sound of his voice echoes back into his eardrums, shaking him) Ow! ???: Hey, can you keep it down? We’re having lunch! Matchy: Sorry. Hey, who are you exactly? ???: I’m Polar. Crazy: Polar?! She’s alive? Polar: Apparently so. This is where old citizens of Fanonland lie. Doctor Bugs: Hi. Rocky: Wait, why the hell am I here? Polar: Use your psychic powers for good, not for gags. Rocky: Okay. See ya. (disappears) Matchy: Anyone else’s brains exploding right now? Crazy: (malfunctioning) Does not compute. O. o. O. o my god. Bluebunny: Anyways, let’s get these idiots outta here. I don’t want them to know I said the ToU-breaking worse three times last night. Matchy: You wat now Bluebunny: You never heard me. Crazy: Matchy, I just had a genius idea. How about we recruit people from here to stop DA BAAAD GUUUUY. Matchy: Duh. Let’s do it. Polar: After what Jasbre has done to us, do you really think that’s a good idea? Also I have no idea what reference you just made. Matchy: You wouldn’t understand. You’d been living under a rock… literally. Polar: oh. Doctor Bugs: Who is the BAAAD GUUUY anyway? Crazy: I forget. Matchy: His name is Ingot. Also, regarding Jasbre, I have no idea where he is. Probably ran off somewhere. Polar: Good riddance. Matchy: So what do you say? Are you willing to help Fanonland go back to normal again? Doctor Bugs: Sure why not. I have literally nothing else to do with my life. Polar: Now that Jasbre’s gone, sure. Matchy: Great. Any other takers? Squidnerd: I’m in! Matchy: Excellent. Let’s go and take back the Fanonland! Purple: Hooray! I’m still here, by the way! (Everyone hurrahs as they follow Matchy and Crazy) (Meanwhile…) Jasbre: For the last goddamn time, hand me over YOUR GODDAMN ID! Rocky: I just crapped my pants Jasbre: I don’t give a shit… literally… now hand over your ID before you get beheaded. Rocky: Alright alright, jesus! You’re insane, man! (hands over his ID) Jasbre: Thanks. I’ll take this from your hands. Rocky: What are you gonna do with it? Jasbre: That’s classified. (Rocky makes a suspicious look on his face, and Jasbre pretends he didn’t see it) (At a secret organization) Member 1: So as I was saying, this one person kept saying the F word. The F word! I had to ban him from the country permanently. Next offense is an execution. Member 2: Good riddance. Member 3: Hear, hear. Jasbre: Hello. I have arrived. Member 4: Welcome, Jasbre. Have you gotten the IDs? Jasbre: I sure have. All three of them. Member 4: Three? I thought there were more citizens in Fanonland. Jasbre: Well, you see, the others either ran off or were imprisoned. Member 4: And who imprisoned the others? Jasbre: I honestly don’t know. Member 4: Well, then. It doesn’t matter as long as they are all imprisoned. We have special plans for Fanonland, I tell you. Very special plans. Jasbre: I see, sir. Member 4: You have done a job well done, Jasbre. You may eat now. Jasbre: Okay, sir. (he goes over to the kitchen to grab some grub) Member 1: Now, what should we talk about next? Member 3: Uhh… let’s banish a random staff member from the global wheel of death! Member 2: Ooh, that’s always fun. (Member 3 stands up and spins the wheel nearby, and it lands on Jasbre’s face) Member 4: Jasbre! The wheel has spoken! You are now no longer part of the staff team! Jasbre: What?! But I just got here! Member 4: Do what the wheel says. Leave. (Jasbre storms out of the building) Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:SBFW Quest Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by FireMatch